Swallowed by the Sea
by SleepySiren
Summary: "A pirate does not let his treasure go," he said clutching the woman tighter to his chest, "What I take belongs to me and you, love, are my fire of the sea." Ariel enlists to help the Charming family find Henry in Neverland but at what cost? With a bloody pirate who owns her heart, a deranged teenager who loves mind games, and a royal family-what's a mermaid supposed to do?
1. Pilot

"_I'm still coughing up water from the last time you let me drown." -unknown_

The Captain looked at his "crew mates" with a look of dismay. They were not like his previous loyal subjects—these were a new mixture of people. The Evil Queen, her stepdaughter, her Prince Charming, and their daughter, Emma, their "savior". And the crocodile, although he had already left for the island without them.

He was not a man who easily put aside his hatred and it still astonished him as to why he was working alongside that…filth. Bloody hell, he was supposed to be a man of principle. But what if everything—his entire life—has been a complete waste? The creature he set years on trying to kill, he is now working alongside. But what now? What's his purpose now? Does he even have one? Regina said that villains aren't supposed to have happy endings…perhaps she was right. The dark haired captain was lost in his thoughts and was surprised when he noticed all of the people on his ship quarreling.

"Hook!" Emma shouted, "What is that?"

A dark swirl occurred in the water, getting larger and larger. All of those on the boat ran to the edge to observe the growing hole, however just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"What was that?" Snow asked shocked as her husband, Charming, clutched her to his chest.

"I believe you mean, who is that?" a musical voice rang from behind the group. They all turned to see a naked woman sitting on the bridge of the ship, with her green tail swinging back and forth as she combed her firey red hair with her fingers.

"A mermaid!" Snow gasped.

"I'll take care of it…" Regina started as she began to have a ball of fire grow on her hands as she prepared to throw it at the creature on their ship.

"Not this one!" Hook shouted before throwing himself in front of Regina's incoming ball of fire, protecting the girl sitting on a box and blocking her from their sight. Once he made sure that no one was going to attack the ship's newest member, Killian moved and the mermaid became visible to everyone except now her tail was gone and she had two legs crossed.

Killian smiled at their newest guest before he walked up to her, as he took off his jacket, "Hello, again, love. Long time no see."

The siren's eyes sparkled with mischief as she smirked back at the captain, "Were you hiding from me, Hook?"

He offered his coat to the beautiful creature, to which she stuck her arms inside and wrapped it around, shielding her body from the others. Snow White may have been the fairest of them all in the Enchanted Forest, but she was nowhere as close to being the beauty of the sea.

The Captain helped her down from her spot on the bridge and kissed her dainty hand, "I would never hide from you, lovely."

The siren stepped closer to the captain of the vessel and with her lips almost touching his, she responded, "You couldn't hide from me even if you tried."

Right when their lips were going to meet, the pair was interrupted by a shout, "Wait! Who are you?" Emma demanded.

The siren, annoyed to be interrupted in her own affairs, turned a glare onto the human, however did not respond. The siren, instead, looked at the blonde woman in front of her up and down before chuckling without saying a word.

"You haven't answered my question." Emma demanded yet again, an unwise move on her part. Hook, who had faced the wrath from his redheaded companion before, quickly stepped in before his ship was destroyed.

"This is Ariel."

Ariel, wrapped in Killian's jacket, had her arms crossed hugging the material close to her chest as she felt mist from the salty water splash her skin and the breeze whip her hair. At the stern of the ship she could see the carving of a young maiden in the front of the Jolly Roger and for a moment she felt like that maiden—carved and curved by her experience on the ship captained by a man with a hook for a hand but tied to the water. Half above the surface and half engulfed by the ocean.

She was an outsider to the people occupying the ship; she knew none of them except for Jones. He had introduced her to Regina, known as the Evil Queen, Snow White, Prince Charming, and their daughter Emma who looked to be the same age as her parents. When she raised an eyebrow in question to that fact, they just said it was a long story. Killian had briefly explained enough to them about who she was to temporarily halt their questions, however it was evident that they didn't trust her. The reputation of her kind beseeched her although most of the stories were true—her sisters being the ones who liked to antagonize sailors and lure them into the rocks for entertainment.

Listening to the waves gently crash against the boat as Hook sailed through them made Ariel look at the dark abyss below the ship. Her home. Was the water really her home though? She was a mermaid so yes she belonged there; she ruled it for Heaven's sake. But she was different. She was unlike any of her sisters and with the guilt she had about her father; she was sometimes ashamed to be in the water and to call herself the princess.

The Jolly Roger had been a safe haven for her once, perhaps even a second home in the Captain's quarters. Running her hand up and down the cherry wood bannister, she couldn't help but let out a small smile as her mind plagued with a memory she had on the ship.

_Killian Jones, the infamous pirate thief who ransacked the treasures and goods off of the kingdom's ships, was attempting to teach her how to properly use a sword. _

_All the men of the crew were sitting down on the deck, drinking some recently stolen rum and munching on bread as they laughed at the mermaid trying to learn the "art" of sword fighting. It always looked so simple to her when she watched the men of the ship overtake another, swords clashing as they moved with their feet in a dance. A dance that would prove fatal to the partner who lost their concentration, but a dance that Ariel wanted to learn herself. How hard could it be?_

_Well, for a mermaid trying to become accustomed to two wobbly, clumsy legs it was much harder than she originally anticipated. She could hear the men laugh as she tried to take a jab at Mr. Smee who quickly stepped out of the way of her incoming jab. Granted, the idea of sword fighting was foreign to her but even she knew it was an embarrassment to miss her target—it was Mr. Smee! The man, although loyal to their captain and quick with knowledge, was a pitiful swordsman due to his slow movements. _

"_Well lass," said a deep voice behind her, "even Mr. Smee seems to be too much of an opponent for you."_

_Frustrated, her eyes flashed with anger as she started to make quick jabs at the older man with the red hat who still avoided her aims. She turned to see the Captain slowly walk down the stairs near his cabin, with a smug grin on his face knowing that his words taunted her. _

"_It's this bloody sword!" she shouted frustrated, moving it around for him to see, "It's too heavy."_

"_Hmm…" Hook looked up to the sky for a moment with his hook resting on his chin as if he was deeply pondering something, "I believe I may have a solution."_

_From his belt, he unclasped his slender sword from its holder and handed it to her. It was long but the blade was skinnier with a define point making it easier to slice through the air. The mermaid eyed him before grabbing the sword and lifting her arm up and down with it, moving in different directions. _

"_The trick is, darling," he started as he came up behind her and put his hand over hers; helping her maneuver the lethal object in her hand, "Don't look at the spot you're aiming for. Keep eye contact with your enemy—yes like that—and swing to your target quickly before—no not so quick, you don't want to fall over in the process."_

"_I'm trying!" she shouted before taking a deep breath of air and did as the Captain told her. Eyes locked with Mr. Smee, steady hand, she swung the sword to Mr. Smee's side making him deflect the blow but tumbled to the ground in the process. Delighted at her success she couldn't help but smile triumphantly, "I did it!"_

_The Captain chuckled as his crew roared with laughter, teasing Mr. Smee that a wee little lass knocked him onto his behind. _

"_Why yes, love, you did it."_

Ariel came out of her thoughts as she heard talking near her. Slightly turning her body, she had a better view of the people behind her. Regina had gone to the bottom of the ship to presumably get some rest but everyone else seemed to be up. Emma and her mother, Snow, were in the corner discussing possible ideas on how to get a boy named Henry back. When asked about him earlier, Ariel assured them that she had not heard of him but the women still looked at her with doubt and disappointment. She knew though, that if Pan wanted him then he would have him. The real worry was not to find Henry, but _how_ they would find him. Once a boy became lost—corrupted by the temptations of Neverland—it was almost guaranteed that he would be lost forever.

The voices that shook Ariel out of her thoughts, however, came from the two males on board. Looking further, Ariel could see Hook speaking with Prince Charming and telling him that he needed to get a few hours of rest too before navigating their way through the forests of Neverland. As he handed the wheel over to the Prince, Killian turned and briefly looked at her signaling her that they needed to talk. He didn't have to look at her to know that though—she knew he would never voluntarily give up command of the ship to someone else, regardless of it being temporary.

Carefully sticking to the shadows, she watched Prince Charming stir the ship on the calm waters following Hook's directions as she made her way across the deck and towards his cabin. The Prince did indeed hold up to his name with his chiseled features. Due to the current situation, it was not a time for smiling for his family but she guessed that his smile most likely dazzled the ladies where he came from. She knew she could have fun with him later on. Slipping through the door that led to Hook's main chambers, she made sure to shut it gently as to not pick up notice from the people on deck.

The Captain, who himself had broke many ladies hearts back in the day with his suave and dark mysterious look, was sitting on his bed, cleaning his notorious hook while staring at the window in front him. The light from the candle in the corner flickered making shadows dance on the walls, while lighting up the handsome man's face. She knew that he was aware of her presence but had yet to say anything as he finished cleaning his hook.

"Don't trust your companions, captain?" she asked smirking before moving to sit next to him on the bed.

The man sighed before facing her with a far off smile before raising his hand to rub his thumb over her cheek, "Not while I speak with you, love."

Ariel raised her hand and put it overs his in response as she stared at the man in front of her. The man she spent four years with, the one who taught her how to wield a blade, the one who gave her a new life, the one who left her…

"Why are you back?" she abruptly asked, "You tried so desperately to leave these waters and finally succeeded—all for you to return again with a crew of people who know nothing about this land. And don't tell me it's because of this boy because I won't believe it."

He looked down and avoided her gaze and made a motion with his tongue in his mouth before making a bitter smile, "What if my life has been wasted? I've been so devoted to killing the crocodile, but what happens after? Have I done nothing to prove my bloody worth?"

Ariel pursed her lips in contemplation as if in deep thought before winking, "Well, you did find me."

Hook let out a grin and nudged her shoulder with his own, "Aye, I did."

"But," Ariel said answering his previous question, "I cannot tell you what to do. Even if you did succeed in killing the crocodile, what would you have done after?"

"Oh I don't know," he joked, "Perhaps the two of us would have sailed off into the sunset and I would have finally won you over."

Ariel laughed to disguise the pang she felt in her chest, "You can keep imagining."

Hook surveyed the mermaid in front of him. She was right when she said that he had left without a backwards glance—he was too caught up in his vengeance to kill the man who cut off his left hand that he not only left this land but he left her behind without coming back…until now.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," he murmured as she played with his hand, creating invisible patterns on his skin with her fingers.

"I missed you." She said, ignoring his apology. It wasn't accepted, nor was the conversation over, but she didn't want to get into that discussion at the moment, "The ocean tide has been somber…lonely."

The Captain sighed as he placed his forehead against hers seeing the blank look in her eyes, covering the pain and anger she was trying desperately to hide, "I know, love."

Lifting her head, Ariel brought her lips to his, cherishing the feel of him again. It had been so long and she was still angry with him but as he turned his body towards hers and gently laid her back on the bed, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and respond back willingly.

This man would be the death of her.

**First chapter! :D Thank you for reading this story—I hope you're interested! This (in case you haven't noticed) takes place at the beginning of season three of Once Upon a Time. I do not own the characters, however, I decided to change Ariel differently than the way she is depicted in the show. I apologize if you're a OUAT-version-of-Ariel fan but I came up with this idea when I first heard that they were going to incorporate Peter Pan in the show. Also, I know that in the first episode of the season, the Jolly Roger is surrounded by mermaids and is practically destroyed during the storm but I decided to leave that part out and have their encounter with Ariel instead (makes it easier for me to follow along with plot this way). From now on, I promise to try to stick as close to the show as possible while adding my own little twists. This is a Hook/Ariel story but there will also be a bit of Ariel/Pan and Hook/Emma to spice things up a bit. **

**Ariel and Hook's history will be revealed through flashbacks in later chapters, similar to the way this one was. Also, since I'm portraying Ariel differently than the way she is in the show and changing her back-story, I personally see Holland Roden playing her. That's just me though. x) **

**Please leave a comment if you have any questions, concerns, thoughts, opinions, etc. **** Criticism is welcomed and much appreciated, whether it be positive or negative! :)**


	2. Part of Your World

**Hello! :D This chapter has a bit of a flashback revealing some of Ariel's back story and how she met our favorite captain. Let me know what you think in the comments below!**

"_Wouldn't I love, love to explore the shore up out of the sea, wish I could be part of your world." -The Little Mermaid, Part of Your World_

"Have I ever told you," Killian began the next morning as he and Ariel lay under the covers on his bed, "How much I like seeing you in my clothes."

The little mermaid couldn't help but laugh as she ran her hand ran up and down his bare chest, playing with a few curly hairs, "I'm sure you enjoy seeing me in them more than I do wearing them."

"Well I must admit I do fancy seeing you without them as well, however," he began as he situated himself so his head wrested on his left hand, supporting his weight on his elbow, "we can't have you flaunting yourself to everyone now, can we?"

"'Aye,'" she began mimicking him to the best of her ability, "'Mr. Smee will have a heart attack on the floorboards there and the seagulls will soon be peckin' at him.'"

"Now you're just being rude," Hook held an arm to his chest as if deeply offended, "That's it, off the plank with you!"

Ariel burst into a fit of giggles before laying still and staring at the ceiling of his cabin. Her companion would have to be joining the others on the deck of the ship soon; it would be his turn to navigate through the waters of Neverland.

She bit her lip and sensing her change of emotion, Hook looked at her intently and asked why she was here.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, love," he hastily said to not be rude and have the woman in front of him take his words the wrong way, "but your appearance was rather sudden."

"It's the water, Killian…" she said turning to look at his brown eyes, "Something's going to happen. I can feel it. I don't know what it is that you and your 'rescue party' think you're going to do but Peter is dangerous and he's up to something."

The pirate raised an eyebrow when she referred to Pan as Peter. She was the only one to ever refer to him by his first name. He knew of their history but still, it unnerved him to think of their past together.

"Just…do me a favor and be careful." She murmured showing her concern in those green orbs she had for eyes.

Killian grinned and attempted to lighten the mood, "I shall try to appease the lady but my hook cannot be tamed."

"Oh!" she said nudging the pirate with her shoulder making him loose his balance from the weight he was supporting on his elbow, "You're a scoundrel, Killian Jones."

As the hearty pirate smirked with that devilish look he had in his eye, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the woman beside him just as the door flew open.

"Hook! It's-" shouted a surprised blonde upon entering the room before halting at the door and stopping midsentence, "It's your turn to command the ship."

The mermaid in the room growled, "Haven't you heard of knocking?" before turning her eyes to Emma who was standing awkwardly at the door.

"Easy lass," Hook began as he sat up and grabbed for his shirt, "We can continue our…discussion later." With a wink, he quickly pecked her on the lips before disappearing through the doorway and shutting it behind him, blocking Emma's view.

Ariel let out a huff before turning over in the bed and staring at the empty pillow next to her before her eyes began to close and she drifted off to sleep.

_XxxxxxxX_

_Ariel was nostalgic for a life she never knew—the life of a human. The culture fascinated her. The clothes, the dancing, the communication, the work, the ships with their huge sails, the majestic castles, the unique objects the humans produced, the musical instruments, etc. _

_She felt lost. She was one of the King Triton's daughters, ruler of the ocean. She had many sisters and they were all so content with ocean life, happy following the same pattern of events. They followed their father's rules, attended all of the underwater events, helped produce the weather with their father and occasionally played with human males and enticed them into the deepest depths of the water. Always the curious one, always taking each day as an adventure, Ariel was ready to start a new adventure._

_One day she visited the infamous sea witch Ursula. Throughout her childhood she heard rumors of the older octopus, her power was rumored throughout the ocean. Fish and mermen alike spread tales of her true power however when she visited her, asking her about her fate the witch's power was indeed exaggerated. Known for love potions, fortune telling, and messing with people's lives, the witch could not truly help Ariel with what she needed. _

_The only 'useful' information she told her was a bit of a prophecy after reading her palm: "Your life will change when you save the life of the human man with the brown eyes and steeled heart."_

_Weeks later, she saved the life of a drowning man named Prince Eric who she believed to be the man the Sea Witch was speaking about. He had jet-black hair, beautiful brown eyes, a strong jawline, and defined body. She had watched him and the people on the ship before it began to sink. The Prince needed a wife and looking at him on the sand after saving him, she knew that she could be it. This could be her ticket to her new life on the human land that mystified her. _

_After returning to the Sea Witch, she advised her to see the Crocodile. She warned her that not many people were satisfied after visiting the mysterious person but he could give her whatever she wanted with a price. Ariel was confident in her new opportunity and headstrongly visited the creature that could hopefully change Ariel's life._

_The Crocodile giggled as he met her "Princess, how may I be of service?"_

_Ariel did not trust the man but she had waited too long. "I wish to marry Prince Eric."_

"_My, my," he started, "a mermaid in love with a human. You dream big dearie. In order for that, you'll need legs."_

_As Ariel opened her mouth to deny the accusation of loving the Prince, the crocodile beat her to it, "I can give you legs but at a price."_

"_What price?" she inquired unsure._

"_Oh just a small trinket really. We can worry about that later. But," he said holding up a finger, "I have another price. I will give you legs but you must have them for three days and after, you can alternate from fish to human whenever you like."_

"_Why three days?" _

_The Crocodile stared at her with a mysterious twinkle in his eye before smiling, "No reason dearie. It's a small price to pay to live the life you always wanted."_

_Ariel stared at him. She had little to offer him; she would accept the consequences later. "Deal."_

_XxxxxxX_

_With her new long, slender legs Ariel tried to stand on the sand of the beach. She was clumsy and her legs wobbled as she tried to remain standing upright without falling over._

"_Oh my, you can't meet your prince like that." The crocodile tsked before waving his hand and her bare form was then covered in a blue dress with a silver corset. Her toes now wiggled inside the blue shoes covering her foreign feet instead of the sand as they were previously._

_The Crocodile giggled with a wide smile plastered on his scaley face, "Your Prince is away but will be back tomorrow. For tonight, here are some coins to book you a stay at the inn right there."_

"_Thank you." She told him as she accepted the bag full of coins. As she began to gain balance and walk pretty gracefully, she started making her way across the sand and toward the direction of the inn the Crocodile pointed to. _

"_Remember, dearie, three days!" she heard the crocodile giggle from behind her before he disappeared. _

_Sitting on a stool in the tavern section of the inn a couple hours later, Ariel could feel many gazes on her. She had given the innkeeper money from the bag but gaging the reaction she received from the innkeeper, she realized she must have given more money than what was needed and therefore was serviced rum in the tavern. _

_Surprisingly, the rum although strong to the humans, tasted quite well and gave her a tingly feeling that made her light on her feet. Her nerves for the upcoming day made her accept more of the beverage and began to be quite bubbly in mood—a feeling she hadn't had in a long time since her mother passed._

_Sitting at the bar she had a perfect view of the patrons of the tavern. It delighted her to be there; watching all of the humans interact fascinated her. Men came and went through the tavern to get a drink, play a card game (most were loosing by the anger shown on their faces) and some of the men were being entertained by ladies with tight fitting corsets similar to the one Ariel was wearing except theirs made their bosoms lift higher enchanting the eyes of the men. Some of the women left with the men to go upstairs while others drank and whispered into the ears of them, occasionally kissing them. Ariel cocked her head and became fascinated watching these women. Their skirts swayed as they walked like they were floating on air and they held themselves with such dignity yet we were loose and their skirts flowed, following them wherever they went. Their lips were stained beautiful shades of red and some of them may have had laughs a little too loud, but that was probably due to the drinks they were having. Observing them, Ariel quickly learned that the beverage in her hand was the cause for much of the heightened moods in the room but as she grew more relaxed and swayed a bit herself, she knew it was quite an interesting feeling. _

_As she called for another drink, she heard a deep voice beside her, "I've always loved a woman who can hold her drink."_

_Turning to her left, her bright, tipsy eyes landed on a handsome stranger leaning on the bar next to her. She had noticed him earlier, playing cards and being the source of plenty other men's anger—no doubt it was he that winning. As he took coins from the angry men, she noticed that many of the ladies in the room with their red lips and flowing skirts tried to lean on him and capture his attention. With black hair framing his defined face, smoldering brown eyes, five o'clock shadow, and charming face, the man before her rivaled the beauty of her prince. He wore a leather coat, red vest, and a hook for a hand._

"_You must not meet many women." She slurred as she smiled graciously at the barmaid who refilled the beverage in her hand._

"_Aye, not many as pretty as you." He winked as he leaned closer to her, "Now, love, how does a lady so fine as you end up here alone?"_

_Ariel pondered the question as she took a deep drink of the brown intoxicating liquid in her hands, "I quite like observing people—you're all so interesting."_

"_Hmm," he studied the petite woman in front of him. She couldn't have been older than nineteen but something in her green, almond shaped eyes told him that she was older than she appeared. Her long red hair fell down in waves down her back and framed her pale face with such delicacy; she was unlike any other woman in the tavern and could feel something drawing him to her. _

_As Hook opened his mouth to offer her a beverage with him elsewhere, the redhead unexpectantly jumped off of her stool and stared wide eyed at the little band who started to play in the corner. The trio was playing a quick dance tune that was quite common to hear at places like these but the expression on the redhead before him bore pure excitement. _

_He smirked, "Would you like to dance, love?"_

_She was still distant, focusing her attention on the band performing before slowly turning her attention back to him, "Oh, uh, thank you but…I don't really know how." She finished biting her lip and looking down to the floor with her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. He had to resist from reaching out a finger and grazing the smooth surface of her face. _

"_Well," he grinned, "I may only have one hand but I am a hell of a leader. And you know what they say, all you need is a skilled leader."_

"_Oh but I-" she was cut off as the strange man grabbed her hand and pulled her to the opposite side of the tavern where some couples were already dancing. It wasn't a waltz but it was a quick, fiery of movement. Ariel struggled with her feet to keep up with her partner's movements but quickly found herself laughing with him as they moved all around the floor and holding onto him for support. Whether it was the dancing or the alcohol she had consumed was catching up with her, she was utterly euphoric. _

_As the song ended the two of them moved to a corner of the room where she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath but still with a smile on her face. The man with the hook was leaning with one arm placed on the wall near her head looking down at her and for some unknown reason, she didn't even notice how close he was to her. _

"_Well, love, what do you say we go off for a night cap?" he whispered huskily as his face came closer to hers. _

_Unconsciously she moved her head to the side but he took it as an invitation as he began to press his soft, full pink lips to her neck. Ariel gasped, never feeling such a sensation before and closed her eyes as her body tingled from head to toe as he moved up to her jawline. Although her eyes were closed, her sense of hearing began to dim and suddenly before she knew it, she fell into a pit of darkness and her mind drifted into sleep. _

_Hook was surprised when all of a sudden the woman before him went limp in his arms and he had to catch her before she fell to the floor. He stared at the sleeping, beautiful girl he now held in his arms and looked around to see that everyone was carrying on as usual. He lifted her, bridal style, unsure where to take her. He had not seen her with anyone nor did he want to take her back to his ship but soon he caught sight of the innkeeper who nodded to the stairway, signaling that she was staying there. He nodded back in gratitude as he carried the sleeping girl upstairs. The tavern only had three rooms and based on the fact that two of the doors were occupied, he proceeded to the third door and gently placed the girl down onto the bed. _

"_Sleep well, love." he smiled as he watched the mysterious woman roll to her side and hug the pillow before closing the door and locking it on his way out to join his crew back in the tavern. _

_XxxxxxX_

Hearing a light tapping on the door, Ariel groggily sat up in bed as the door slowly opened to reveal a certain Prince.

"Charming," Ariel smiled sleepily before rubbing her eyes, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

David let out a low chuckle as he observed the woman sitting in bed. Her flaming red hair was sprayed out in all directions and as she stretched her arms out he couldn't help but feel like he had seen her face somewhere before.

"I just came to wake you…Hook said we'll be docking soon." He replied still trying to place where he had seen her before. He certainly did not remember meeting her.

"_Strange." _He thought to himself before shaking those thoughts out of his head.

Ariel threw a smile towards the man still standing in the doorway before swinging her legs over the side of the bed to stand up with the white sheet covering her form before putting on Hook's jacket again. There was no need for her to change into clothes if they were going to land; it simply meant that it was time for her to leave.

"I'll be out in just a minute," she replied, "Thank you."

Nodding, David retreated back onto the deck and closed the door behind him to return to Mary Margaret. Tying Hook's jacket together, Ariel gave herself a once over in the mirror near the harpsichord Killian had in the corner of the room. Seeing her hair in disarray, she quickly combed it through her fingers deciding it was the best she could do for now before following Prince Charming's leave.

Every passenger of the Jolly Roger seemed to be on deck this morning, working out any last minute details on the plan to save Henry. Personally, Ariel didn't know how she felt about their adventure to Neverland. To be quite honest, she hardly cared whether they found the boy or not—the Lost Boys all loved their home with Peter on the island. Many parents had searched for their missing children to no avail before, what made this family any different? And once the search party was over and if by some unforeseen miracle, the boy _was_ reunited with his family…what would Killian do? Seeing her favorite Captain converse with Emma Swan, Ariel couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy.

Hook did not come back to see her; he came to save the boy. Emma Swan's boy. Watching him talk with the blonde woman, she could feel her fists clenching together and eyes begin to darken to a richer shade of green. It was evident by the look of Killian's face that he had some sort of attachment to the human woman. She was after all…_human. _The "Savior" was bred on land—she lived and breathed air! And she could give Hook something that Ariel never could…children.

"_But," _Ariel thought to herself bitterly_, "she's not even that pretty. And her last name is of a bird; a stupid bird."_

Trying to unclench her teeth and relax her hands, Ariel was a bit surprised when the Evil Queen spoke to her.

"Keep staring like that and you'll set her on fire," Regina smirked nodding in the direction of Killian and Emma, "Not that I would entirely mind but…it might take more than that to kill her unfortunately."

Ariel turned to the Queen and let out a small chuckle as she imagined the blonde's hair starting on fire. Before she could reply though, Snow White announced that they should all start on foot soon. Each second that went by they were further away from getting Henry.

Taking that as her cue, Ariel pushed threw Emma and Hook who were standing by the plank of the ship and began to untie the knot of Killian's jacket.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked staring at the mermaid in front of her. Although she did not trust the woman wearing Hook's coat, she knew that in order to save Henry they would need all the help they could get.

"What does it look like?" Ariel replied hotly, "I'm going back to the water."

Hook, seeing the dark shade of green in Ariel's eyes, sighed before taking a step towards her, "Come on, lass. We're going to need you."

Ariel stared at him for several moments before silently removing the jacket and throwing it to him, leaving her as bare as a seal to the crowd on board.

"Seems like you have everything you need." She said bitterly before diving into the water and letting her tail splash before swimming under the surface and towards the water's depths.


	3. Fish Out of Water

**Peter Pan has entered the building! I hope you like this chapter but I do have to warn you that there is a weee bit of Peter and Ariel smut in here. Enjoy! **

**Song for this chapter is "Make Me a Bird" by Elektrik People**

Ariel POV

I swam underneath the ocean's surface looking for oysters, but they were all tucked away somewhere. The nature of the sea knew that something was coming, and therefore began to hide. My thoughts were consumed by what Hook and his companions could be up to as they trudged through the island's green canopy in search for that stupid boy named Henry. I knew I shouldn't care about them or pay them any mind; I should be carrying on with my life under the big blue surface. Yet I couldn't let it go. Peter Pan once told me that "curiosity killed the cat" and that may be right but I wanted to know what was going on above the surface. What was happening on the mysterious island known as Neverland?

I was lost in my thoughts but soon the sound of a flute graced my ears. The sound was dim but soon it grew louder, although angelic in sound. Only one instrument made that sound. And it had only one owner.

I took off my make shift bag and hid it under a rock, careful of any of my "sisters" to find it and steal my current findings. Stealers mermaids are. The lot of them! "Finders keepers" should be their permanent motto.

As I inched closer to the source of the sound, I heard little whispers and female giggling.

"Oh Peter, why don't you visit us anymore? I hope you haven't forgotten," Attina pouted, "Maybe you can play your flute for us."

"Yes! Please do!" swooned Aquatta.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm just waiting for someone." Peter replied with devilish grin on his face but his eyes remained cool. It was no question that my sisters were beautiful; their songs would enchant many lost boys to Mermaid Lagoon where they would have their way with them before dragging the boys down below the surface to meet their untimely deaths.

"You can call me anytime, Peter." Attina seductively stated with a twinkle in her eye and glimmer in her voice.

I rolled my eyes at Attina's pathetic attempts at trying to capture the attention of Peter Pan. Creeping up behind them, I couldn't help but smirk as I emerged from the water, "I believe he meant me."

Pan stood up from his seat on the ledge of a rock a few inches above the water upon hearing my voice but he knew all along of my coming presence. He always did. My sisters glowered at me but knew better than to say anything. With looks that could kill, they made unnecessary splashes as they returned to the depths of the water, leaving Pan and I alone. I may not have been the oldest in my family, but I had power over them. Being King Triton's favorite daughter was one thing but my ability to walk on land placed me higher than the rest. Especially when it came to Peter. I was able to do things that my sisters would never be able to do, therefore putting me in charge. And no one dared to cross me.

"How long did my idiotic sisters pester you?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh," he responded, "Not long. As soon as they knew I was here they came above the surface. Took you long enough. Although I do quite like how they worship me; unlike you."

I snorted before lifting myself out of the water and sat on a rock near him, letting my tail sway back and forth in the water, "I worship no one but myself."

"For once you are right," Peter chuckled as he sat down beside her letting his fingers graze against my silky green scales that adorned my tail, making me take an intake of breath. "Your self ego almost matches mine."

"At least we're on the same page," I mumbled trying to distract myself from the tingling coming from my scales as his stroking fingers began to move toward my center. Looking up at him, I could see the permanent smug look on his face before I pushed his hands and contagious fingers away. He knew what he was doing to me.

"Why did you call me here? You look like you've already had a busy night." I asked trying to straighten my posture and regain control of the situation before giving him my attention. Strands of my long hair covered my breasts although the curves of my bosom were still visible.

Silently smirking, Pan looked at me once more before staring at the stars lighting up the sky making their reflections on the water blur whenever a small tide came in.

"I have a job for you." He responded in a casual yet solemn tone as his pale fingers now traced the reflection of one of the star reflections. His restless state always present as he couldn't help but be in some sort of motion.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "I was beginning to think you called me for the mere pleasure of my company."

Peter laughed, "Oh my dear, it is no secret that I enjoy your company but there is something I need of you."

I knew what he wanted and couldn't help but fill with dread as I anticipated his response.

XxxxxxX

Wearing one of Pan's green tunics, I walked barefoot around Hangman's Tree feeling the leaves crunch under my bare feet. The sensation of walking on grass or leaves brought a new sensation to me whenever I sported my legs. My skin—my entire being—craved to be in the ocean and sometimes when I walked too long it took all of my strength and energy to remain on land. My body was meant to be in sync with the waves, moving with the tide under the ocean's surface. But it was times like these, as my toes curled to the grass that I needed more than the water. My human form had its own cravings.

With my eyes closed, I inhaled the sweet aroma of scents around me: bark, grass, flowers, and sea salt. Continuing on my trail, I could feel a light wind graze my hair and lift the tunic up from my thighs as it swept through the jungle protected by the canopy of trees above providing a blanket of everlasting darkness. It was moments like this with the breeze kissing my skin like a gentle lover and my eyes closed under the protection of the trees that I knew what I was like to feel peace, no matter how brief.

That peace quickly ended though as I heard a twig snap to my right making me jump into alertness. My eyes soon resumed to their normal shape and size as they landed on the dark silhouette of a familiar boy stepping out of the shadows.

"My, my…what do we have here? A fish out of water." The figure said hidden beneath a dark cloak.

"Felix. What a lovely surprise to see you here. You haven't changed a bit," I winked knowing full well that the boys on Neverland could never grow as long as they stayed on the island.

"Surprise? You didn't seem too stunned when I appeared." He replied stepping out of the shadows and into a better light. His blonde unruly hair was slightly visible as some strands peaked out under the black cloak covering him from head to toe.

"Well, if you really wanted to startle me then you wouldn't have stepped on that twig. We both know full well how much of a silent little creeper you are. Like a ghost amongst the shadows." I told him with a small, humorous smile. Felix was like a ghost. And Pan—his shadow—was his master.

"Always a pleasure seeing you, Ariel. I'd ask why you're here but," he nodded towards Pan's tunic that I was wearing with a mischievous look in his eye, "I see I don't have to."

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest before raising an eyebrow and smirking, "Getting any thoughts Felix?"

The blonde teenager in front of me settled his face into a glare before continuing in his monotones voice, "Hardly."

Smiling triumphantly, I still kept my arms crossed covering my chest. I wasn't trying to cover myself from prying eyes; as a mermaid I am very comfortable in my skin and take pride in its unblemished service. Joking or not, Felix knew better than to look at me in a physical light, let alone think of me in that way. I was Peter's. Or at least that's what the never aging boy liked to tell himself.

"So," I began as if we were friends catching up, "What have you been up to?"

The scar faced boy standing before me raised an eyebrow and smirked, mocking my previous facial expression, "Not much that would interest you. Now I'd ask you the same question but," he nodded his head toward my exposed thighs with little pink markings on them, "we both know the answer to that."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I scowled at him, shifting my weight from one leg to the other. Felix's insinuation made me a little uncomfortable, whether it was true or not. It's not that I regretted it, I honestly don't know how I felt but that was the way it was with Peter. That boy was a whirlwind of emotion, like a bomb that was always ticking to go off but there was one principle he went by. He did not approve of regret so I tried to follow that principle as well.

"I don't need an explanation," Felix said as he took his cloak off and put it in his arms and started to step closer to me till he was whispering in my ear, "Pan always gets what he wants."

With that he thrust his cloak into my arms and walked back into the shadows to whoever knows where. Presumably to the Lost Boys' campsite to rest or get food since he never ran errands for Peter without it.

As if on cue I could hear him at a distance, "Breakfast is served. Pan wants your attendance."

Letting out a growl, I muttered to myself before putting the cloak on knowing that Peter would not want the other boys to see me in such a "revealing" ensemble. Occasionally, he let me roam around the camp wearing whatever I wanted just so he could tease the other boys before he kissed me in front of them. He liked to manipulate people and he loved showing off his toys—I was one of them. Today though, he wanted me to be covered or else Felix would never of lent me his cloak, the boy hardly ever took it off! Regardless of the dirt and grim that most of the Lost Boys had caked on their faces and body, Felix made sure to keep his linens clean fore his cloak faintly smelled of him but in a good way. From appearance the item of clothing looked cold and perhaps scratchy but the material must have been made from a fairy's yarn or conjured by Peter himself with magic. It really didn't matter to me where it came from but I silently rejoiced in its warmth as the air began to cool more. Normally, I swam in the ocean naked with only some shells to cover my bosom area so the necessity to wear clothing on land never failed to boggle me. I usually tried to wear the least amount possible, for it restricted movement. The cloak, although a bit of a nuisance due to its length, moved pretty well with me so it would do for now.

_Stepping out of the water, it took a while to split into two and morph into a pair of legs. The water in my skin had to seep out until I was almost completely dry and once my legs appeared, I would still have to wait awhile fore it took some energy to move around due to their soreness. Every time I changed into my pure human form, I felt like a baby trying its own legs out for the first time—clumsy and awkward._

_I sat on the rock near Peter with my fin stretched out in an attempt for it to dry quicker so my legs would appear when Peter picked me up. Bridal style, he held me close to his warm chest as my fin slowly began to sprout two slender legs. Instantly, I put my arms around his neck to hold on knowing that we would soon be airborne. He smirked at me as we began to lift into the air and he flew us to Hangman's Tree. As we floated above the treetops, I could see all of Neverland spread out like a vast canvas._

_The moon shined on the ocean, reflecting a huge white orb with its light shining on Dead Man's rock. The dense forest landscape could be seen as a few miles of green and it was there in Peter's arms that I momentarily felt untouchable. Although that was not true. My fate was in his hands and he knew it. Unconsciously, I tightened my grip around his neck at the thought of him dropping me up there to fall on the ground although I knew he wouldn't do that. He had dropped me before on purpose but he never actually let me hit the ground; he just liked seeing me scream. If he really wanted to hurt me then he would destroy me slowly, working from the inside out. It wouldn't be any fun for him if he just ripped out my heart. It always had to be a game with him. A never-ending game. _

_Turning away from the beautiful landscape known as Neverland, I looked at the face of an immortal teenager. I could already feel his burning stare on my skin before I turned. A piece of his sandy blonde hair fell across his forehead so without thinking I lifted my hand to brush it off of his face before meeting his piercing green eyes. Touching his skin always gave me a small shock; I could feel the magic coursing through his veins under the surface. I hadn't come to see him in awhile and neither had he called me but the dark look in his eyes hinted to me what was to come tonight. With an unexpected whoosh, he flew us inside of his tree house and flung me onto his makeshift bed of feathers and furs with a plop. Bouncing from the impact, my flaming red hair sprayed out in all directions. _

"_I'm naked," I told him as I sat up on his bed, "Aren't you afraid of your boys seeing me? They might get a few devilish ideas." _

_Pan let out a low chuckle before moving in front of me like a predator taunting its prey as he kneeled in front of me on the bed with his breathe fanning my face. His tree house was higher than the rest of the others, the top of the hierarchy. None of the Lost Boys ever dared to go that high up in the tree to Pan's room. It was his territory. All of Neverland was his territory but this one place was his and no one was allowed in. Except her. _

_Pushing me further back on his bed, Peter crawled on top of me supporting most of his weight on his elbows but the position was still meant to display his superiority over me. The ocean may be mine but this land was his. "I am afraid of nothing," His said in a husky low voice as his face was now only a centimeter away from mine with his ever-intent stare before dipping his head down and kissing my neck, nibbling on his way down to my breasts. Arching my body up closer to his, I let out a soft sigh as he smirked into my skin while continuing his handiwork. Eyes closed, my thoughts drifted to a certain captain who did this to me before…the thought made me clench my teeth though. _No. _He left me…_

_Digging my nails in the back of Peter's shirt in anger only seemed to encourage him as he began to caress my skin with his tongue. I refused to think about Hook. He hurt me. _This is Peter_; I had to remind myself, _crazy, emotional, primal, manipulative…sexy Peter_._

_I let out a moan and intertwined my fingers into Peter's hair as took one of my firm breasts in mouth, sucking as he raised his eyes to look at me. His smug expression displayed perfectly. He knew how to get to me. He knew my sensations. He knew my weakness. Peter Pan knew everything._

"_You are mine." He muttered into my skin but my eyes shot open and in a quick motion, I flipped him on his back with an unexpected force with me now on top of him._

"_I am no one's." I said glaring at him with a low voice. My long, wavy red hair created a curtain between us as I stared at him furiously. _

_Pan smirked beneath me before winking, "Whatever you say, _Princess,_" As he lifted his head and engulfed my mouth with his, molding us together and sealing my fate for the evening. _

Emerging into the Lost Boys campsite, I observed the forever children as they ate their food like savages. Woofing it down like animals, their cheeks were puffed out from all the food they were trying to shove down their throats. Making a face at them, I sauntered over to the fire and held my hands out over the flames, letting the warmth of the orange hue tingle my skin before noticing a boy lying on the ground a few feet away from the flames.

Cocking my head to the side, I pursed my lips as I surveyed the lost boys eating to try and count heads. Felix's tall frame towered over most of the other boys but there were about three extra boys that I hadn't met before. But from my estimation, this particular boy lying on the ground stood out from the rest. His face, peaceful in sleep, looked familiar until a name dawned on me. _Henry_.

I gave a final glance back towards the little savages before walking over to the brown haired kid and sat on a large root of the tree. He looked to be around the same age as majority of the other boys here, younger than Peter and Felix of course. But he was small in frame—weak. He lacked muscle unlike all the other boys who used the jungle as their own obstacle course, climbing trees, running through the dense green. This boy never fought in a physical battle, unlike the others whom I've seen countless of times. I was beginning to grow tired of his sleeping form so I not so gently kicked his shoe making him bolt up and look around like a dog with his shaggy hair shaking back and forth. I could admit that he somewhat had an attractive face but that probably came from his father's side, whomever that may be.

"Who-who are you?" he asked as his eyes settled on me, "There aren't supposed to be any girls in Neverland."

I scoffed, "Well what do I look like to you?" As he stammered to clarify himself I rolled my eyes before answering his question, "I'm Ariel."

"Ariel?!" his eyes widened as he sat up properly against the large tree trunk, "As in the Little Mermaid?"

Narrowing my eyes now, "How do you know of that nickname?"

"Well it's…it's in my book. It's everywhere actually." I still stared at him with a blank look on my face making him continue, "You're a Princess! You marry Prince Eric."

Gasping, I abruptly sat up and crouched myself in front of the child in front of me and used my hand to push him against the trunk more, "I am no wife to that bastard. Now this…this book. What else does it say about me?" I asked easing my grip on him the slightest.

"Not much, to be honest. It just says how Ursula, the sea witch, gave you legs and you married Prince Eric after saving him from a ship and battling Ursula who tried to steal the triton from your father." He said looking at me with a little bit of fear in his eyes. I laughed.

"That old hag can only _dream _to have the power to give me legs. No, it was the crocodile. He was the one that gave me the ability to be here right now. The rest of your story is foolishness." I told him ignoring the fact that I really did save Prince Eric's life. I should have let him drown.

"I don't understand," He shook his head as I leaned back on my heels, "Why are you in Neverland? How do you know Pan?"

Speak of the devil, a loud "_cuckoo"_ noise could be heard from the opposite side of the campsite making me stand up and take a step away from the child who kept staring at me with a wide eyed expression on his face. I couldn't tell if the expression was because he was trying to determine if what I said was true or if he was scared of Peter…probably the latter. I felt an arm snake itself around my waist before I heard his voice.

"I see our two guests have acquainted themselves," Peter began as he smirked between Henry and I before placing a chaste kiss on my cheek making the boy on the floor gasp.

Turning to look at me with that ever present smug look in his eye, Peter directed his attention to me while keeping his arm secured around my frame, "Sorry, darling I had some business to attend to this morning."

"S'okay," I mumbled before directing my attention to the tree trunk in front of me, "I didn't expect you to be there anyways." I could feel his burning stare on me as his grip tightened before he pulled away and threw an apple down to Henry.

"Catch!"

"No thanks," Henry replied as he let the red apple roll on the floor beside him, "I don't apples."

"Who doesn't like apples?" Peter asked bewildered.

"It's a family thing." Henry muttered back in reply as his thoughts seemed to plague his mind.

"They're not for eating," Peter stated as he crouched down in front of Henry the way I was before, "They're for a game. A really fun game."

"Oh Peter, do we really have to do this now?" I sighed irritated knowing full well what his intentions were. I, myself, had once been a key player in this game of his.

Ignoring me—what a surprise…not—Peter pointed his crossbow at Henry's chest, "I call it target practice."


End file.
